Finding Hermione
by Bert35
Summary: After Hermione's mother dies, she is forced to move in with her father. Hermione doesn't know how to react to everything and finds herself doing things she never would have dreamed. Is she able to figure out who she is on the inside before she loses herself completely? With the help of her new family and friends she just might be able to.


**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to J. . No money is being made from publishing this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was running late again. Hermione hurried into the shower to wash all the traces of tear stains on her cheeks and hurried out. She dried off before putting on her funeral wear which was a black long dress and black high heels. After finishing with that, she pulled her brown hair up into a ponytail and put on waterproof makeup. When she was finished, she walked out of the guestroom of Mr. Lakin, who has been taking care of her ever since her mother was killed.<p>

"Good morning Hermione." Mr Lakin said as Hermione sat at the breakfast table. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm not sure."

"After the funeral we will be heading to my office to talk about what is going to happen to you. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. It's not like I have a choice."

Hermione Granger had been living with her mom ever since she was four years old. Hermione's father had never been in the picture ever since she turned four and her mother ran away with her to the outskirts of France. Hermione wasn't really fazed by it though. Her father had always been a sore subject with her mom. Her mom never told her about him and never mentioned anything about their old life. When Hermione found out that her mom had been killed in a freak accident at her job, Hermione was devastated. She knew that now she would be forced to do something she never wanted to ever do. Meet her long forgotten father.

"Let's get going. The funeral should only take about an hour or so."

Hermione got up from the table and exited the house and walked to Mr. Lakin's car he borrowed from France's Ministry of Magic. After she climbed into the backseat to sit next to Mr. Lakin, the driver took them to a small cemetery where Hermione's mother would be put down into the Earth forever.

* * *

><p>After the short funeral, Hermione got into a car. Mr. Lakin and Hermione were on their way back to Mr. Lakin's Lawyer Office to look at her mother's will and file. When they arrived, Hermione sat in front of Mr. Lakin's desk with some tea. Mr. Lakin sat behind the desk and pulled out a couple files and papers.<p>

"Miss Granger, it says here that the last contact you had with your father was thirteen years ago. Is this correct?"

"Yes. My mother left him when I was four."

"I see. It also says in her will that should anything happen to you, you should go live with your father. Is this okay with you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really. Do you know the name of your father?"

At this Hermione froze. She didn't know who her father was, just that he was a big pure-blood name. "No, sir."

"Zabini, Lorenzo Zabini. He lives in London at the moment in a villa."

Hermione eyes widened. Her mother and she had always lived in a small cottage in the country of France. Hermione's mother had always wanted to live a small life and now Hermione understood why. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. I haven't had a chance to contact Mr. Zabini, so I will be joining you and I will be doing the official will reading in his presence. Is this okay with you?"  
>"I don't care. Not to sound rude Mr. Lakin, but I'm not entirely fond of my father. He was a sore subject at home."<p>

"I'm sorry to hear that. We are to leave at once."

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, wake up. We have arrived."<p>

Hermione and Mr. Lakin had taken a portkey to the Ministry of Magic in London. When they arrived, Mr. Lakin managed to receive a car to drive them to the villa. Hermione fell asleep on the way and was dreaming about the oncoming greeting she was about to receive. Would her father even remember who she was or who her mother was? Was he married? Have other children?

"Remember Hermione, just stay calm until this is all over with."

"Don't worry. I will."

Hermione and Mr. Lakin exited the car and walked up the steps towards the glamorous villa. It looked like an ancient castle, but more modern. Looking like it belonged on a beach, the villa brought a smile to Hermione's face. She felt safe and couldn't wait to explore the new home, even if it was just a way to escape her new life and fate.

Mr. Lakin knocked on the front door and almost the second after, a small creature that introduced itself as 'Lucy' opened the door.

"Can Lucy help you?"

"Hello. My name is Mark Lakin and I would like to have a meeting with your master. Is that okay?"

"Lucy will let Master Z know you have arrived. Please come into the sitting room please."

As Lucy ran off to find her 'master', Hermione sat down on a chair in the most beautiful room she had ever set her eyes on. Being a sky blue, it reminded her of the living room in the cottage. Her mother must have decorated this room. "Mr. Lakin, what was Lucy?"

"Here in London, they have creatures called House Elves and they are like servants of the family."

"That's horrible!"

"Not really, they enjoy working for families that treat them right. Lucy loves working for my family," a deep voice from behind Hermione spoke up. "How can I help you today Mr.?"

"Lakin. I am here on the business of Jane Granger."

"Janie? What about her?" asked the man whom Hermione assumed was Mr. Zabini, her father He was tall, Hermione would guess almost six foot five. He had a darker skin tone and his voice sounded a little foreign. His hair was the same color as Hermione and he had curly hair like Hermione. Hermione could tell that she got her looks from her father.

"Ms. Granger passed away a few days ago and I'm here to settle her estate and to give you custody of you daughter, Hermione Granger. Perhaps we can move into your study."

Mr. Zabini frowned and turned to stare at Hermione. Hermione looked down and her hands started to make a nervous twitching. Hermione felt like the smallest person in the room. "Of course, follow me to my study. Don't mind the yelling or the loud talking, my family was in the middle of celebrating my son's birthday."

"Is this a bad time? Miss Granger and I could leave and come back at a later time."

"Not at all. We better get this done so Hermione can meet her new family."

Hermione followed last as Mr. Zabini led them down a hallway. Hermione could hear what sound like laughter coming from farther down the hall before she was led into a private study.

"Now, where do we start Mr. Lakin?"

"We can start on the papers that you need to read and sign stating you understand that you are gaining custody of your daughter. It also states that you are her biological father and that you will oversee the requirements of the will until Hermione is of age and is able to receive her portion."

Mr. Zabini read over the contract that Mr. Lakin handed him before he signed at the bottom. He then looked back up at Mr. Lakin. "What's next?"

Mr. Lakin got out a roll of paper that Hermione recognized. It was the same stack she removed from the little vault that was found in her mother's room. Hermione had always been told that should anything happen to her mother, the combination was the the same numbers as the day Hermione was born, 09-19-79.

"This is the will of Jane Granger. It states the following: 'The final will of Jane Granger. Her assets include a cottage in France and everything inside, a large sum of galleons in a private vault found in France's Goblet Bank, a smaller sum of galleons in a public vault also found in France's Goblet Bank, a daughter known as Hermione Jane Granger {if not of age}, and a few heirlooms found in a vault that are special to Ms. Granger. The Executor/Representative is one Hermione Granger. If Miss Granger is not of age, her father, Mr. Lorenzo Zabini is to fill in until Miss Granger is able to. Hermione Granger is to receive the cottage and both vaults full of galleons. Mr. Lorenzo is to have them in his possession until she turns of age. Hermione, since she is not of age, is to be in the custody of Mr. Zabini. The family heirlooms are to go to Miss Granger even if she is not of age. The only thing not to go to her is a special ring that is separate and is to go to Mr. Zabini. If Miss Granger is no longer living/doesn't live to be of age, Mr. Lorenzo is to take possession of everything. If Mr. Lorenzo is unable to receive the assets, everything is to be donated except the heirlooms, which are to be sent to a Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. There is no business assets that is to be taken care of. Ms. Granger had no debt, so no money is needed to be taken out of the public vault. The cottage that Miss Granger will be given when she turns of age is going to be kept locked up until Mr. Zabini gives the key, which I will provide, to her.'"

"May I see the ring she spoke of?" asked Mr. Zabini. Mr. Lakin opened his suitcase and pulled out a jewelry box and handed it over. It was a ring that Hermione had only seen when she was younger. It was her mother's wedding ring. Her mother had only worn it a couple years after they moved into the cottage, but removed it while she was looking for a job. People in France weren't interested in employing someone who was married/divorced/separated, so her mother removed it from her hand to put it in the vault.

"This was the ring I gave her when we married." Mr. Zabini whispered. He looked up at Hermione who was close to tears. "Is that all Mr. Lakin?"

"If you sign here stating that everything is in line and you take this paperwork as reference as well as the key, I will be on my way. Miss Granger here should have everything she needs, right Miss Granger?"

Hermione just nodded as Mr. Zabini signed that last of the paperwork and stood up to file the rest. He also put the key in a locked part of his desk. "Thank you for coming today, Mr. Lakin and thank you for watching after Hermione."

"It was no problem. I will let myself out. I see that you guys will be needing to have a talk. If you need anything, anything at all, just owl me Miss Granger."

"Thank you for everything Mr. Lakin." Hermione whispered as Mr. Lakin walked out of the room and shut the door. Hermione turned to Mr. Zabini, or her father. She just didn't know what to call him. "What do I call you now?"

"I suppose that's up to you. Is it alright that I call you Hermione?"

"If that's what you want." Hermione and Mr. Zabini sat there for while in uncomfortable silence before they heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Hermione heard a soft feminine voice ask as the door opened, revealing a beautiful blonde woman who looked about seven months pregnant. "Who's this Ren?"

"Abigale, meet Hermione Granger, my daughter and Blaise's twin sister."

"I have a twin brother?" asked Hermione after she heard this.

"Yes. He looks just like you." answered Mr. Zabini. "Don't worry. He doesn't remember having a twin either."

Hermione frowned at this and Abigale spoke up. "You're Jane's daughter. You look nothing like her. You look more like Ren."

Hermione didn't know if she should be offended or not. "So are you two married or what?" asked Hermione instead.

Mr. Zabini spoke up then. "Abigale and I were married eight and a half years ago. She was Blaise's nanny for the first year after your mother left me. We have a beautiful little girl who just turned seven and a little boy who just turned two today."

"And don't forget we are expecting another sometime soon. We want it to be a surprise." Abigale put in while rubbing her enlarged stomach. "I'm so happy that you are going to be able to join the family. I could use a little bit more girl power around here. I'm the only one who ever changes diapers."

Hermione smiled and looked down. "What do I call you? I still don't know what to call either of you."

At this Abigale sat in the seat that Mr. Lakin had sat in only moments before. "You can call us whatever feels right to you. If you aren't comfortable calling us Mum and Dad, then just call us by our first names until you are ready. Don't push yourself into doing anything you aren't comfortable doing."

Hermione smiled as she looked at her new stepmother. "Okay, Abigale."

"You know what, just call me Abby. I know we are going to be great friends. Now why don't you join us at celebrating your new brother's party. I know you will be his favorite present."


End file.
